Bertone
Bertone was a mobster who lived in that era that many consider being “the good old days” – the period that was dictated by the flaming rivalry between those two families that are probably the most famous of all times - ASDA vs The Conceptualists. He was a Sicilian young man who gave his first steps on the world of mafia as an arms dealer, having made his bones on that business. His main clients were ASDA members, was only natural when he ended being recruited by Kiss This. He did very well in his early days, impressing the heads of the family. During his stay in LA he was capable to build a legacy that anyone could dub as multifaceted. It was on his first few weeks in Los Angeles that young Bertone realized he had a talent that many had not, a fact that would mold his old legacy; he was a natural-born killer. Until today he played the leading role , along Riley_Fitzgerald, of the longest fight in the history of the american mafia, where more than 300 shots were fired, more than 100 bodyguards have died, in a fight that lasted more than three hours, being Bertone the victor in the end. He was capable to set up a network of hitmen, that worked together on a nation-wise level, in order to take hits that were destined to those degenerates that didn’t matter to the mob. And they were doing so flawlessly. For a long time, he was, side by side with other notable gangsters, an authentic fort on the city walls of Los Angeles. In an unforgettable happening of the history of mafia, he was forced to stay in jail for more than 24 hours, having to defend himself alone from the attacks of his rivals in New York, having killed on that process more than 30 people on shankback, including the famous made man Red Rabbit. But this man was not only about death. During a long time he was one the most important drug dealers in the country, business that was essential at the time to any family. He planned and ran hundreds of drug runs during in career as a mobster, making rich everybody around him. When he acquired his seniority inside Asda, he was allowed to have his own HQ, and was on that regime that iconic Bugsy Siegel got his boss promotion from Bertone shortly before he went to kill Don Puck. When Bugsy killed Don Puck, one of the most successful mobsters of all time, Bertone was given the task to fight off the remaining mades and capos that were left in the Dallas based family, he did that alone, and stood his ground against 10 soldiers trying to avenge the death of their don. In the end, Bertone died defending his loyal friend Sossa, who was killed by John Milton. In the heat of the moment, he invaded the city of New York alone trying to do a manhunt on the man who killed his partner. After more than one hour of fighting, he was fatality injured, ending prematurely his career. It’s one of those cases you know that if he ended up winning what was his last fight, the course of our history would probably be much different today. Bertone was controversial, as his whole lineage was, and yet, nobody, rivals or admirers, can deny that he was an outstanding figure of our history. Browse • • • • • • • Category:Mafioso